Love is Unconditional
by writersblockhappens
Summary: She disappeared and I didn't see her again. I didn't forget, just learned to live with it. - Beast Boy lost her, when he finds her again he thinks he will be the one protecting her, will he? BBxOC REVIEW! :P
1. Chapter 1

FYI: this happens in the past, sorta like a flashback. I do know how everyone joined the team, but for the purpose of the story, BB's history changes! (I am not stealing credit, so this is very similar to MysticQHBarrel's idea of BB's past in "Ties that Bind") Obviously I don't own anything, if I did then this would be on the show!

All about BB before the teen titans!

3rd person

Beast Boy sat down in the ally way, panting as six guys ran past shouting. He gasped and closed his eyes. When they opened again he was face to face with Brick, the 16 year old thug who loved to beat up on him.

"There you are" Brick smiled reveling yellow, chipped teeth. "You didn't think we were that stupid, did you?"

Beast Boy gulped. Brick's gang smiled at him and started to pop their knuckles.

"Now we're gonna have to give you an extra hard beating. My girl just broke up with me, and that don't make me happy, clear?"

Beast Boy nodded and started to tremble slightly.

"Good, get 'em boys"

Beast Boy closed his eyes.

When they were done Beast Boy was covered in blood and bruises. His head pounded and throbbed and he had one eye almost swollen shut. Just before he passed out he saw a girl about his age push through the few people staring and rush to his side. The last thing he remembered was her leaning over him and feeling his neck for a pulse.

_Owww…_ he turned my head to the side. _What happened? _Things started to flood back to him and he groaned._ Am I dead? I feel to comfortable to be alive after that. _ His eyes opened and he slowly looked around him. He was in a small room on a mattress that was in a corner, he saw the girl that had pushed through the crowd asleep leaning back against a wall to the right of him. _What am I doing here, and why is she here with me…wherever here is…_ He tried to sit up. The bed squeaked. The girl's eyes flew open and she gasped, realizing what made the sound she shook her head and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Hey, how ya feel?" she asked crawling over so she was right beside him; she pushed him back down so he was on his back again. She smiled.

"You gave a scare there, do you need anything?"

_Who is this girl?_ He shook his head, "I'm fine" he whispered.

He looked her over. She was wearing hot pink shorts, a white tank top with a white zip-up hoodie over it. She had long wavy blonde hair that reached her lower back. Her eyes were a warm brown, and her smile always reached her eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"I won't bite, you don't need to sound so scared. But anyway, we are in my room, house, call it what you like."

"Do you live here?" he asked, and then felt embarrassed, that was what she had just said.

"Yes…just me, in just this room. It used to be a small office. It is in the old one story work building that has been empty for years. I chose this room because it has a working lock." She smiled like it was no deal.

"You live here by yourself?" Beast Boy furrowed his eyebrows

"Yep, I haven't had parents for as long as I can remember. I have always lived on the street. I live off of change I find on the ground, 'cause I'm supposedly to young to work." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh… I live on the street to, but I don't have a room. I morph a get some coins for that" Beast Boy said trying and failing to sit up again.

"morph…?" She looked down at him, confused "Does that have something to do with your fangs, ears and the fact that your green?"

"yeah… I change in to animals, any animal that you can think of." Beast Boy waited for her to scoff or tell him to get out.

"Really? That's really cool! I can do something special too-" she froze as if she said something she shouldn't have.

"You can do something? Like what?" Beast Boy wandered

"It's nothing, nothing useful anyway. People would only get hurt if I used it." She seemed to talk to herself and said the last word like it was something to be afraid of. Beast Boy decided not to ask anymore questions.

He stayed with her for a week while he got better and they became really good friends. Her name was Katie. Beast Boy found out that she was 14 like him, but she was two months younger. She loved it when he morphed for her and they were almost always together once he could go out again. He moved into a room in the building with her and would sometimes end up in her room at night when she got scared, but he would change into some sort of animal, almost always a dog, so that nothing felt awkward. During the day she would applaud at his street performances and laugh at his goofy jokes. They would run away from Brick together, and they never got caught. Sometimes she needed "alone time" and would go out looking for change to the street all day and would lock herself in her room at night, but she was always okay the next morning. Beast Boy didn't mind, it was just part of who she was. They grew up together and were always there for each other. Beast Boy eventually came to love Katie, not as a sister, but as someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Though their friendship was to important to him to risk telling her that. They knew each other for two years before something happened. Something that Beast Boy didn't know about. But whatever it was, it made Katie disappear. She left without a trace. The only thing that made Beast Boy know she wasn't dead, was the fact that three days after she left the words "I'll miss you" appeared on the wall of her room in purple ink, in her handwriting. The day she disappeared was very normal. The only eventful thing that happened was that in the morning Brick and his gang were throwing rocks at Beast Boy, he was dodging them but Katie saw one that was heading straight for Beat Boy's face. Quick as anything she snatched it out of the air and flicked it back at Brick, hitting him right in the nuts. He cursed and fell forward. Beast Boy and Katie both took off running and soon lost the followers of brick-head Brick and went on with life. Katie said she was going to go for an "alone walk" to calm down and that she would meet up with Beast Boy later. She never did. Beast Boy searched high and low but never found her. Three week later He was found by Robin while being pounded on by Brick a short while after that he joined the Teen Titans. But he never forgot about Katie, he just learned to cope.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I hopped right to this chap. and I plan to work on it almost non-stop over Winter Va-ca. (which doesn't start until Christmas Eve ) Hope that you like it so far. Still don't own anything

Two years after BB joined the Titans

Beast Boy was out on watch at night. Rarely did anything happen, but he didn't mind being alone.

_Being alone…_ouch, anything reminded him of Katie, _I need to move on, it has been two years, she's gone._

This was how every patrol went he would always think about Katie and then scold himself for doing so. He morphed out of hawk for and sat down on a four story building with his legs dangling over the side.

He leaned forward and watched the empty street. Almost no one was down here, so that was where most eventful things happened. He looked up at the stars for a moment then looked back down. He saw a girl that had turned onto the street and was walking down it. She had Katie's hair and looked like she was 18, just like Katie would be now. Beast Boy grimaced.

He watched her walk three fourths of the way down the small road and then he suddenly saw two hands reach out of an ally and pull her inside, one hand over her mouth. Beast Boy morphed in to a hawk, and flew down to the pavement and morphed in to a cat. He ran to the ally to see what was happening.

He heard a male's voice very quiet an muffled.

"…can't have you makin' noises now can I? I'll just take you back to my place where we can have some, uh, fun." Beast Boy heard a sickening thump. BB Morphed in to a Jaguar and rounded the corner, where he froze mid growl. What he saw made him furious. He saw a man holding a girl by her hair and about to drag her farther down the alleyway. She had blood seeping through her hair like she had been hit over the head. What made Beast Boy want nothing more then to kill the man was that he knew that girl. He would know her anywhere.

_Katie!_

Beast Boy lunged. In five seconds the muscular man was unconscious on the ground and the police were called. Beast Boy handcuffed the thug to a dumpster and turned to Katie.

It was really her. She was right in front of him after two years. Beast Boy ran forward and picked her up, cradling her to his chest. He saw his tears make little spots on her shirt.

"I need to get you to the tower, Katie." Beast Boy said

"I'll have Cyborg take a look at your head." Beast Boy stood up, still holding Katie securely.

"Everyone will love to meet you, and they will all really like you. Even Raven ,but I don't think she will show it very well."

Beast Boy walked to the street right as the police pulled up. They gave him a ride to the waters edge and Beast Boy flew Katie to the Tower from there as a Pterodactyl. He set her down gently and then morphed back into a human.

_He must have hit her head hard_ he felt a swell of anger_ she's still out cold!_

Beast Boy opened the main door and walked in, once again cradling Katie to him chest. Cyborg walked in

"Hey BB! What up with the girl? Your back early, you know Robin doesn't like it when you ditch patrol duty-"

Beast Boy cut him off "This was important and I need you to take a look at her head, and make sure she is comfortable."

"Whatever dude, but, what's it to you? The police could have taken her in an ambulance." Cy started walking to the medical room.

"Because, this is Katie." Beast Boy looked at her caringly.

Cy froze and slowly turned to face Beast Boy.

"She, is _Katie?_"


	3. Chapter 3

"Katie, as in THE Katie?" Cy looked at her motionless form incredulously.  
"Yes," said Beast Boy. He glanced down at Katie bloody head and started walking again. Cy followed him.  
"How do you know who Katie is?" BB asked, looking straight ahead.  
"Dude, you talk in your sleep. Plus you slip up sometimes. every once in a while you say how Katie would love this or like that."  
"I do not... Do I really do that sometimes?" Beast Boy blushed slightly. "How often?"  
"I don't know exactly how often, I only hear you talk in your sleep every once in a while when I want a midnight snack." Cy replied, brushing it off.  
"oh..."  
They walked up to the medical room door. It slid opened automatically and they stepped inside. Beast Boy walked over to the closest cot and set Katie down and turned to Cyborg.  
"I'll take a look at her head, and I'm sure Starfire would be happy to lend her some cloths. she looks like she could fit in her cloths." Cyborg walked up to the computer and pulled out a couple of monitor pads.  
"Okay, but I'll be back soon." Beast Boy turned and walked out of the room. He walked down the hall thinking about what happened over the past thirty minutes. He felt as if he would jump and run and sing at the top of his lungs, but then he thought about how Katie was hurt ans sobered up.  
He arrived at Starfire's room and knocked twice. She opened the door and smiled "hello Beast Boy, are you in want of the company?" "Oh, hey Star. No I was just wondering if you had an outfit you could let my friend borrow." "Of course! Any friend that is Beast Boy's is a friend that is mine!" She flew over to her closet and pulled out a carefully selected outfit and flew back to Beast Boy standing in her doorway.  
"Here you go Beast Boy, I am hopeful that she enjoys wearing the color of purple!" "I'm sure that she will, thanks Star." "You are very the welcome Beast Boy! Present your friend with my greetings!"  
"Sure thing Star." Beast Boy turned and began walking back to the Medical room.  
He looked down at the clothes Starfire had given him. A purple tank top and jeans clung loosely to a hanger. He nodded approvingly. He paused before walking inside and over to Katie's bedside. her hair was wet and clean. she was still unconscious and she had two pads attached to her, one on her neck, and one on her upper arm.  
The computer was showing the reading picked up by the pads. cyborg walking in and over to Beast Boy. "So, uh," Cyborg cleared his throat. "She is still out cold... so, um...maybe you should get Star or Raven to, um, clean her up." Cy looked over to the side and shuffled his feet. "Why-" Beast Boy paused "oh...right, could you go get her? Maybe Raven, she is less, exuberant." "Right." Cyborg walked out Beast Boy sat down in a chair next to Katie's cot. He took Katie's hand in his own and watched her face. every once in a while her eyes would squeeze shut tight. Beast Boy just watched her face for several minutes until suddenly her entire body tensed up and her forehead creased. She began to toss from side to side and suddenly she cried out as if in pain. Beast Boy jumped to his feat and put his hand on her forehead. "Katie?! It's fine I'm here, you're fine." He frantically looked her over trying to see if she was truly in any pain.  
When he spoke to her, she stopped tossing and calmed down. Beast Boy sighed and was about to sit back down when Raven walked in and gave him a skeptical look.  
"Cyborg said you needed me for a 'girl thing'. I think that when it comes to that category, Starfire would be more fit for the job." She said looking at him with and unchanging expression.  
"Well, actually, Starfire would be a little to exciting." Beast Boy glanced down at Katie and then back to Raven. Raven followed his gaze.  
"Who is she?" Raven asked, but it sounded more like a statement.  
"Her name is Katie, and she is asleep pretty soundly, and I got her some fresh cloths, but she isn't waking up anytime soon, so I was wondering if you-"  
Raven's black energy enveloped the clothes in Beast Boy's hands and then enveloped Katie. When the energy receded, Katie was in Star's spare cloths and Katie's dirty outfit was on the hanger in BB's hand.  
"Thanks Raven-" "Whatever" Raven opened up her book and walked out reading.  
Cyborg walked back in and over to the computer. He looked at a few screens and flipped a switch.  
"Katie should just sleep through the night if no one wakes her up. I don't think we should introduce Robin and them to her until she is coherent." Cy turned back to BB "I doubt that anyone will come in here, but I'll make sure they don't. I think you should stay here in case she wakes up."  
"Alright, she was always a sound sleeper, the world could be ending and she wouldn't wake up." Beast Boy smiled.  
"I still think it would be a good idea though. This screen here," Cy pointed to a small dial "monitors her brain activity. because she just had a rather traumatic experience, if this dial starts to beep, then you should wake her up. She might be having an un-necessary nightmare."  
"Okay, see you in the morning Cyborg."  
"Night BB" y left the room and turned off the lights. Beast Boy pulled the chair over to the wall and leaned his head back. he closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds.

Beast Boy woke up suddenly. the monitor was beeping rapidly and the dial was straining to the end on the red zone. The room was bright, and for a moment Beat Boy couldn't figure out where the light was coming from. Then he saw it. Katie's back was arching and her hands were clenched into fists. That wasn't what caught BB's attention though. Katie had rays of bright yellow light streaming from where her eyelids met, and her entire body was glowing faintly yellow.  
She tossed from side to side curling in on herself. Beast Boy jumped up and ran to her side.  
"Katie! Katie! wake up!" Beast Boy cried shaking her shoulders. Her eyes flew open and for a moment they were only bright yellow lights, (Like the way Starfire's get, but not green) The room got brighter for a moment and then dimmed as she calmed down. she gasped and went and jerked in shock. She squeezed her eyes tightly closed as if she were afraid of what she would see if she opened them.  
"please," she whispered "please don't, not again"  
Beast Boy looked down at her face "Katie, open your eyes, your safe, I'm here, I'm here." he sat down on the bed and pulled her onto his lap, cradling her to his chest.  
She opened her eyes cautiously and looked ate Beast Boy's face. Her eyes widened and she pushed back from him. Beast Boy looked at her questioningly.  
"What's the matter? Are you hurt? Cyborg looked you over and he said you were fine." Beast Boy said, worried.  
"Beast Boy... How?-" She started, but her eyes welled up and she leaned in and clung to his shirt and began to shake, sobbing quietly. Beast Boy held her to him, concerned. He just held her like that for a while.  
"I'm...sorry..."she gasped between sobs "I'm... fine...I'm just... freaking out... give me... a minute."  
"It's fine Katie, you've been through a lot, just let it out." Beast Boy rubbed her back soothingly.  
After a while she calmed down and began breathing normally.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just... surprised." Katie said pulling back slightly to look at Beast Boy "But, you're with the Teen Titans now, I thought you forgot about me like I meant you to."  
Beast Boy looked shocked "why would you want me to forget about you? You were, are, my best friend'  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you by leaving, but I just thought you would be better off without me." she glanced away from him before looking back at his face.  
"No! I was not better off, I did okay, but I always thought about you. I worried that something awful had happened to you."  
"Well, nothing wonderful happened to me, but I was not to horribly off." She said in a quiet voice, not meeting Beast Boy's eyes.  
Beast Boy decided against asking her more about it. He pulled her closer to him and said "What matters now is that we're together, and I won't let you run away from me again,"  
she smiled "I don't think that I want to run away again," she looked at his face "I missed you so much."  
He smiled "Good, because I would track you down and make you stay." He smiled again "how about you get some sleep and I can introduce you to everyone in the morning."  
"Okay," she smiled and climbed back so she was lying down again. "night"  
Beast Boy moved back to his chair "Good night"  
he closed his eyes then opened them again "oh, one more thing,"  
"mhm?"  
"Starfire sends her greetings"  
The last thing Beast Boy remembers before falling asleep was Katie smiling. 


	4. Chapter 4

Beast Boy stretched and yawned. He blinked his eyes against the beams of sunlight filtering through the curtains. He looked at Katie's sleeping form, curled up slightly on her side. He smiled and leaned back into his chair. He let his thoughts flow over the events of last night. He considered when she was glowing, and thought to consult Raven about it later. He got up and stretched again. Beast Boy walked over to the computer and looked at the different readings. Her brain activity was busy, but she was smiling, so he assumed she was having a good dream. He heard a faint knock on the door, and walked over to open it.  
"Hey, is she awake?" Cyborg stood in the doorway and peered past BB into the room.  
"Not yet, what about everyone else?" "Raven is meditating somewhere and Robin is working out, I'm not sure about Starfire." Cy glanced back into the room again. "I think Robin should be the last to meet her. Raven doesn't seem to care, so she will be accepting. Starfire will be excited to have a new friend and will accept her with very open arms. You and I know Robin is much more likely to accept Katie if Star already likes her."  
"Yeah, I'll wait a couple minutes and wake Katie up, I'll see you in the living room Cy."  
"Sure thing BB." Cyborg turned and walked away Beast Boy walked back over to Katie and looked down at her face. Her moved a piece of hair from her face. She smiled and rolled over. She then rolled over on to her back and opened her eyes. She blinked and stretched. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked a Beast Boy.  
"Good Morning," She said brightly "Good Morning," He loved her smile "lets head to the living room, I want you to meet Star."  
"Oh, okay" She swung her legs over the side of the cot and stood up. She walked over to a mirror on the wall and fixed her hair. She straightened her clothes and turned back to Beast Boy, who found himself marveling at how good she looked. "Well, lets go" Beast Boy said and turned. He opened the door and motioned for Katie to go first.  
"Thank you" She walked out and he followed they didn't talk on the way to the living room. They opened the door to see Raven meditating in the middle of the room. Cyborg was making breakfast. "Am I going to find out who this girl is?" asked Raven without facing them or opening her eyes.  
"oh, yeah...this is Katie, and Katie this is Raven." "It is very nice to meet you Raven" Katie smiled and for a moment she seemed to glow yellow again.  
Raven turned to them and put her feet down she looked at Katie. She smiled very slightly and turned to Beast Boy.  
"I think we will get along very well."  
Beast Boy looked at Katie then back to Raven, he smiled "Great!"  
Raven turned back away from them and lifted her feet. She continued meditating. Katie leaned in and whispered to Beast Boy "I'm a little hungry, could we maybe get some breakfast?"  
"Sure! I just don't know if we can trust Cyborg's cooking." Katie giggled "I can cook something." Best boy walked over to Cyborg and glanced at what he was having. Yuck; bacon, eggs, and sausage. He turned to the fridge and saw Katie digging through the freezer and fridge. She pulled out with a packaged tofu and some milk. She set that down on the counter and opened the cabinet. She took out a few things and put them down on the counter as well. She got out the griddle and a pan, a few bowls to. She want around the kitchen stirring this, measuring that. Then ten minutes later she set plate with a tower of pancakes and breakfast-style tofu in front of Beast Boy, she had a smaller portion of the same. She put the dishes in the sink and rinsed them off. She loaded them in the dish washer and went to sit next to Beast Boy who was eyeing the pancakes apologetically. "yes, I remember, you don't eat eggs. If you paid attention, I used a substitute, not eggs.' she smiled and ate a bite of pancakes. "Oh... thanks" Beast Boy said, feeling stupid. He dug in "This is really good," He ate another bite "You can cook really well."  
"Thank you" Beast Boy scarfed down his portion and brought both of their plates to the sink. He rinsed them off and put them in the dish washer. He turned around to find Katie standing by the window and looking out across the city. He walked to stand next to her.  
"The view is beautiful." She said "Yes, it is" "Looking at it from here almost makes me forget what happens at night in dark corners." She turned away and looked at Beast Boy "But you and your friends help stop that." She smiled "we try our best." Beast Boy looked at her closely and wandered again what had happened to make her leave.  
"Well, I have a date with Herald, so I'll see you later." Raven said as she walked through a dark energy portal.  
Katie looked after her.  
"They make each other happy" She said suddenly, looking at Beast Boy sincerely.  
"Yeah, I guess,but it's hard to tell with them."  
"I can tell.' she replied, confidently.  
The door slid open with a whoosh and next thing you can can hear is Starfire's peppy voice.  
"Hello friend Beast Boy! This is the friend who you conversed with me briefly the night of last?" She looked at Beast Boy with wide eyes.  
"yeah, Star this is Katie, Katie this is Starfire." Beast Boy introduced them.  
"Oh this is glorious! I am over joyed to meet you! Any friend that is of Beast Boy's is a friend that is mine! Maybe you would like to do the shopping with me later?"  
"That sounds fun! We could also get a our nails done." Starfire beamed "That would be more then glorious! I would love to do the painting of the nails!" She clapped her hands "We will be the best of friends!"  
Beast Boy smiled, this was going very well. Katie and Starfire continued chatting about what they would do later and Beast Boy watched, happy they were getting along so well. The only problem would be convincing Robin to let her stay.  
The door opened with a whoosh and everyone looked up and saw Robin standing in the doorway.  
"Hey everyone, how-" His eyes landed on Katie "Who's she?"

Ta Da! next chapi will be up soon! 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that things are moving slowly, I just need to get this stuff out of the way, I promise it will get More exciting! Thanks for reading!!! OH! still don't own the titans, But I guess I own Katie.

"This is our new friend Katie!" Star said flying over to him "later we are going to the mall of shopping and we are going to paint the nails!" She smiled at Robin. "And How did we meet Katie?" Robin looked at Katie skeptically.  
"She is a friend of Beast Boy's!" Star said, unaware of Robin's uncertainty "Hello Robin, it is nice to meet you." Katie said. "And you," Robin still looked uncertain. "I was thinking that Katie could move into the tower, we have the space." Beast Boy said, not looking at Robin.  
"What?" Robin looked from Beast Boy to Katie.  
"That would be glorious! We could have the party of slumber, and tell secrets, and eat the popcorn!" Starfire smiled and jumped up and down like a little girl. "Well... Do we really think this is the best idea?"  
"I won't be any trouble, really." Beast Boy watched her as she seemed to glow slightly again. She smiled warmly at Robin. "Well...I suppose it won't hurt to have a new room mate."  
"I will select the color of nail paint!" Starfire flew off to her room.  
Beast Boy continued to look at Katie as the glowing dissipated. He wondered what that was and why that happened. "Thank you Robin, I will try my best not to be a burden." Katie said, still smiling.  
"It's no trouble." Robin said, walking over to the kitchen. He turned to Beast Boy.  
"How about you show her around and find her a room. Make her feel at home. I can't even count how many empty rooms we have in the tower." Robin turned to the fridge and began to rummage around for a snack. "Ok, come on Katie, I think I know a room you might like." BB and Katie walked out of the room and headed down the hall.  
Beast Boy turned to Katie "How do you do that?"  
"Do what?" Katie asked innocently "Make everyone like you so quickly?"  
'Oh...I can still trust you?" She asked. Her eyes glowed slightly,  
"yes, I can. Well, do you remember the first day we met?" She asked "How could I forget?"  
"Well, do you remember how I slipped up and told you I have powers?  
"Yes..."  
"well, what I was doing was part of my...abilities."  
"Wait, so you are manipulating y friends, and making them like you?" That did not sound like Katie, not his Katie.  
"No! I would never do that! What I did with Raven and Robin, even though it had the same effect, it was very different." she paused. "With Raven I sorta figured out the basics of her powers and restrictions. Then, when I sensed her mind trying to find its way into mine to see if I was safe, I opened the parts of my mind that would show how we are alike and empathy I share with her." she paused again.  
"So Raven likes you because..."  
"Because we are alike in several ways she did not think anyone could be, she likes me because I am like her and show my feelings of empathy to her."  
"Oh, what about Robin? I was surprised he agreed to let you stay so quickly."  
"With Robin it was not as straight-forward of a process as with Raven. Each persons soul provides a sixth sense." she looked at Beast Boy "When You are at the very top of the tower and one of your friends is in the bottom, you have a feeling of security. You can tell they are there, can't you?"  
Beast Boy nodded "When you are in the tower alone, you can tell you are all alone, it makes you feel uncomfortable, right?"  
Beast Boy nodded again "when you meet someone new, you are unsure of them, because normally the new person -me- would not know how to open their soul just so that the person meeting me -Robin- would sense with their soul that I would be safe and trust worthy. I merely opened my soul to give his soul a feeling of security and trust. He wanted to let me stay in the first place because Star liked me, but he was not sure about me."  
"So when his sixth sense felt that you were nice and stuff, he felt okay with letting you stay?" Beast Boy finished "Right. I have always been able to control my powers very well, Only more recently have I been able to use them without them becoming a risk to those around me."  
"Is that why you would take those walks sometimes?" Beast Boy asked Katie nodded "those helped me keep my hold on myself, like meditating helps Raven"  
"Oh... One more thing, You don't have to answer this, but.. when I woke you up you were glowing and your eyes gave off beams of light, what was that?"  
Katie's eyes widened "that was happening when you woke me up?"  
Beast Boy nodded "It is a very good thing you woke me up when you did then. You could have been hurt. I glow like Star does when my powers are working, but my entire body glows, not just my hands and eyes. When I focus my power, it will glow strongest in the place I channel my power to." They turned a corner and passed Beast Boy's room "For example, when I glowed faintly in the living room, my head would have glowed brighter for Raven, and my Chest, right above my heart, would have glowed brighter for Robin."  
Beast Boy didn't like the glowing chest for Robin idea very much, but brushed it off.  
"I normally don't glow in my sleep, but because of what happened before I slept and because my subconscious mind heard you voice it triggered the memory of what happened to make me leave. It made my powers become unstable. They became under control when I woke up though."  
Beast Boy looked at her face "What happened that was so horrible?"  
"Beast Boy, you know that I will tell you anything, you're my best friend. But I really don't want to talk about it."  
"That's fine, but if you want to talk I'm right here."  
Katie smiled at him.  
"Here we are," Beast Boy said, and they stopped in front of a door. It slid opened and they stepped inside.  
"How is this for your new room?"  
The room was very large, about twenty feet by twelve feet. There was a window that covered two entire walls and gave a view of the ocean and the light house.  
"This room is right down the hall from mine, and it is on the corner of the tower, I thought yo would like the large window."  
"I love it!"  
Katie walked to the corner where the two walls of windows met. She looked around the room. In the corner on the far side of the room where the 20ft window met wall, there was a door.  
"Whats in there?" she asked pointing "That is the bathroom and closet, it's really big. I think this room was meant for someone important or something originally, but I think everyone has forgotten about it now."  
"Will someone be upset if I move in?" Katie moved toward the bathroom.  
"Nah," Beast Boy followed her 'Everyone loves their room, and has no intention of moving out soon." Beast Boy paused "Well, Star might move into Robin's room, they're pretty serious in their relationship."  
"They are a cute match." Katie said.  
She peeked inside the bathroom and flipped on the switch.  
"Wow"  
The Bathroom was huge. There was a hat tub bath that you could fit three Cyborgs in comfortably, it had one wall to it's self. In the middle of the room there was an octagonal glass shower with full body shower heads and two doors. Then there were his and her sinks on one wall. The full wall window continued in the bathroom, with a curtain rod, waiting for curtains. Katie walked over to the two doors side by side next to the sinks. One was for the toilet and the other opened up to the closet. It was just as big as the bathroom, but it did not have anything in it. On three walls,including the wall with the door, there were cloths rods and on the wall opposite the door there was nothing but shelf's. Katie turned to Beast Boy.  
"Why doesn't someone live in here?"  
"I don't know, I think Robin planned to at some point but got attached to his room. Starfire wanted to be closer to Robin, Raven didn't like the windows and huge bathroom. Cyborg couldn't have windows because he needed machines, and I just thought that this would be the kind of room you would like, so I left it for you, if you were ever found." Beast Boy shrugged.  
It hurt Katie to see how much Beast Boy had missed her. "You know me so well! I love this room, when can I move in?"  
Beast Boy smiled "as soon as you want, but you might want a bed."  
"I have money saved up, I can go shopping for my room with Starfire later when we go to the mall."  
"Knowing Star she's ready to go"  
"Well, in that case, I'll see you later, I promise." Katie smiled and turned out of the room.  
Beast Boy smiled and decided to play games with Cyborg. 


	6. Chapter 6

I would write about Star and Katie a the mall but I really don't have any ideas, so I'll just tell you what happened that day. like my pen name, writers block on that part. )

At the mall: They bought furniture and lots of it. Star used her super strength to carry it home. They painted Katie's room and put in the furniture they did each others nails (purple) and went to bed. Now it is morning.

light filtered through Katie's new green curtains. She sat up and stretched. She got out of bed and brushed her hair and teeth. Still in her pj's (purple cami an hot pink cheerleader shorts) she walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Everyone came in at the same time, just as she finished putting the plates on the counter. "Good morning! I made breakfast."  
They came up and waited, cautious of her cooking.  
"A bacon, cheese, ham, and sausage omelet for Robin," She handed it to him and his mouth started to water "Two extra large bacon, cheese, ham, and sausage omelets for Cyborg," The plate of food had the same effect on Cyborg.  
"Oddly burnt pancakes with runny centers, covered in mustard for Starfire," Star's eyes shined as she took the food and began to shovel it in her mouth. "For Raven, two over-medium eggs, two slices of rye toast, and a strawberry crepe."  
Raven took her plate and went back to her room to eat. "Then last but not least, tofu bacon and egg-less waffles for Beast Boy."  
She handed Beast Boy his plate and picked up hers.  
"Wow! this is really good!"  
"you said it dude! that girl can cook!"  
"This nourishment is delightful!"  
Robin, Cy, and Star complimented her cooking.  
"I'm glad you like it." Katie took a bit out of her vegi omelet and sat down next to Beast Boy. he grimaced slightly as she took a bite of egg.  
"I think I forgot you aren't a vegetarian." he commented "No, I'm not. But I think red meats are nasty. I only eat chicken, turkey, and fish."  
"Yeah, your like, half vegetarian."  
"Yeah."  
Everyone finished eating and put their dishes in the washer.  
"I think I'm going to go talk to Raven." Katie said "Oh...okay."Beast Boy said. He was a little disappointed that she was not spending more time with him, but he knew that she would eventually. She had just had a huge change in her life and needed to adjust.  
"I'll see you later and maybe we can go to dinner this evening." She suggested "That sounds great!" Katie walked down the hall and knocked on Ravens door. "Come in" the door slid open and Katie walked inside. The door slid closed behind her and she walked over to raven who was sitting on her bed reading. Katie sat down next to her, she took a breath and spoke "Raven, I need your help"  
Raven put her book down and looked at Katie.  
"I want to learn to use my powers, and I think you can help."  
"Alright, but I need to know what powers you have first'  
"I am not really sure. I always keep them bottled up. The only part I use is manipulating my natural barrier to gain trust and the like. You know what mean."  
"Yes," raven turned so she was facing Katie "I can go into your mind and see what powers you have, but you need to let me."  
"okay" Katie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt Raven's blue soul slip into her head. She could not tell what Raven was seeing. Katie stayed very still and kept her mind blank. after a minute or two she felt Raven's consciousness pull out of her and slip back into her body. Katie opened her eyes to see Ravens wide ones.  
"You have amazing abilities, but they can easily hurt someone."  
"I know they can, that's why I make sure they aren't used." Katie looked at Raven "What can I do?"  
"Well," raven began "You have many powers that seem to work separately. You can fly and when your powers are accessed, you glow. By many powers I mean one power that is multi-functional. " Raven got up and opened her curtains. "The only real time you are a danger is when you are afraid. Your power revolves around you glowing. One way it works is a light that surrounds something and can disintegrate it, no matter the density or size."  
"Yes," said Katie "I had to use that once."  
"Two other uses are the way Starfire shoots star bolts, or the way I move objects. Then the last way is tentacles of light that have no real substance can come from your hands or eyes and they can do anything within reason. They seem to be able to stretch out for a mile at their fullest power."  
"Such as..." Katie asked "Such as normal tentacles, that would move things. Or they could shock someone in a way that could knock them out. They seem to have all of the uses your other forms of power have, only this is much stronger and is most dangerous. It is accessed by and overwhelming emotion such as anger."  
"So it would not be accessed by happiness or joy?"  
"no"  
"That is good, I like to be able to feel those emotions without fear of hurting someone."  
"Katie, I can help you no more then you can help yourself. I have done all I can. You just need to practice. Now that you know your abilities, you should be able to use them better. The only thing you need to do to use them now is to stop fearing them. Then you should be able to use them easily."  
"thank you Raven. You have helped." Katie got up and headed for the door.  
"Katie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm glad you joined us."  
"Thanks raven, me too." 


	7. Chapter 7

For the next hour Katie sat on the roof practicing. She managed to fly and shoot soulbolts. She decided to call them that because they were the color of her soul. She still had trouble with disintegrating things, she had to focus her energy very hard and make sure not to hurt anything else.  
After a while she went back inside and knocked on Beast Boy's door.  
"Hello." His door slid opened and he stepped into the hall.  
"Hey Beast Boy! I was just wondering when and where you wanted to go for dinner."  
"Oh! I know that you like fancy things, so I thought we could try this new Emril's in town. Perhaps around six thirty?"  
"That sound great that gives us about an hour to get ready, so I'll see you outside my room later, okay?"  
"Right! This is a black tie place, so I'll dress nice."  
"Okay, see you then Beast Boy."  
Katie walked off and went to take a shower. Beast Boy went to Robin for some advice. He was in the garage tuning up the R-cycle.  
"Hey, Robin, I have a quick question."  
Robin continued checking over the bike.  
"Shoot."  
"Well, I really like Katie and we are going out to a really nice place tonight for dinner."  
"Yeah," Robin glanced at Beast Boy "But we've always only been friends, like just friends. Would this be a date?"  
"BB, You can't tell until you come back. Then ask me about it, okay? But don't assume it is a date, just in case."  
"okay, thanks Robin."  
"Sure."  
Beast Boy went off to take a quick shower and get dressed.

in Katie's room

Katie Had just taken a shower and was in a robe and towel. She went to her closet, almost full from yesterdays shopping spree. She looked through everything and selected a long tight fitting dress that was black with purple stitching and lace. It had a wispy look around the bottom. It was sleeveless and tied behind the neck. In the back it was low cut, and her entire back was shown. She selected a dark purple purse with sequins, matching stilettos, and matching Shawl. She went into the bathroom and let her hair out of her towel. she used a blow drier and curled brush. Her hair came out wavy. When she was entirely dry she slipped on the dress and sat down. Then she sat down again and put on her make up on. She put on blush, bronzer, lavender eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss. She put the lip gloss in her purse along with a few tissues and her mascara. She did her hair up in a simple way. She braided one thick braid and pinned it across her head so it looked like a headband. When she felt confident she slipped on her sandal style shoes, put her purse on her arm and wrapped her shawl around her shoulders loosely. She heard a knock on her door. She answered the door to find Beast Boy there holding a lilac.  
"Hello Katie, I made a six thirty reservation so we should get going soon." "Okay, you look dashing." "Thank you." They started down the hall. Beast Boy was wearing a black suit and polished black Churches(type of fancy shoe, I asked my British uncle). He had on a red tie and his hair was combed neatly. Katie giggled.  
"What?" Beast Boy asked feeling a blush touch his cheeks.  
"Let me fix your hair." Smiling she messed his hair up and then fixed it a little bit.  
"That looks much better, more like you." Beast Boy smiled and handed her the flower.  
"This is for you." "Thank you, It's lovely."  
She took the flower and threaded it expertly through her hair right above her ear so it stayed in place. They reached the garage and approached a sleek black Mercedes. Beast Boy held open her door and the got in. They drove under the lake in a tunnel they use to leave. The drive took five minutes during which Katie watched to the window and smiled to herself.  
That smile drove Beast Boy crazy, but he didn't ask her about it.  
They pulled up two minutes early and it was packed. Beast Boy let Katie out at the door so she wouldn't have to walk far. He drove off and found a parking spot. When he came in he didn't see Katie, she must have been seated.  
"Excuse me," he asked the lady at the front desk.  
"My date just came in, where is she seated? the name is Katie."  
"Did she have a lilac in her hair?"  
"Yes! That's her."  
"follow me please."  
He found her seated in a booth in the back. it was the kind that was U shaped. He sat down and scooted in to the back of the booth. Katie scooted closer to him so they were right next to each other. The waiter came over and told them the specials then left to get them their drinks.  
"I think I will get this lobster dish. It's only the tail, so I won't need to crack any claws." She grimaced at the idea.  
"hmm... I think I'll get the steamed vegetables."  
The waiter came back and took their orders.  
"This is nice." Katie said " it smells good in here."  
Beast Boy smiled, she would compliment the smell.  
"Well, because my life has been pretty uneventful, so what's been going on with you?" Katie asked "Well, nothing much. It's been pretty routine; eat, sleep, kick bad-dude butt, repeat."  
"huh. I would have thought there would be more excitement."  
"There is excitement, it's just routine excitement."  
"You look mostly the same. You look more muscular though, and taller." She poked his six pack.  
"well you have changed some, your taller and your more..." he coughed "um... feminine"  
"You are still shy about girl things I see." She laughed. "Yes I have matured more. Most boys would not hesitate to point that out." she smiled again "I really missed you. I couldn't find any new friends."She smiled again and then gasped "Oh! I just realized, I missed your birthday, it was two months ago and now you're 18!"  
"Yep, you still have a few months." Beast Boy smiled "But I'm close, I'm 17, almost an adult." Katie pointed out Their food arrived and they dug in...elegantly.  
"This is really good!" Katie said savoring each bite.  
"same here!" when they finished they drove home both thinking about their company. BB walked Katie to her door and said goodnight. She washed off her makeup and let her hair put the flower in a cup filled with water. She changed into her pj's and went to sleep thinking about Beast Boy. 


	8. Chapter 8

The next week passed uneventfully. Each morning Katie would make breakfast for everyone and then she would change out of her pj's. She didn't have a uniform like everyone else, because no one besides Raven knew she could use her powers. Every time the titans left to stop some trouble she would practice her powers. By the end of the week she could fly perfectly and her soulbolts were almost perfected. She was also making progress on disintegrating things. At the end of the week everyone decided to go out to a club to have fun. Beast Boy and Robin wore jeans and t-shirts. Raven wore black jeans and a navy blue long sleeved shirt. Cyborg wore...well...nothing, like usual. Star and Katie wore short skirts and camis.  
They walked into the pulsing light and loud music. They all headed for he dance floor and danced for a while they all ended up talking in corners until "Give It Up To Me" by Shakira came on.  
"I love this song!" Said Katie as she dragged Beast Boy to the dance floor.

How you doin I'm Mr Mos I'm back Timb are you on it Timb are you on it Give me some Is this what you wanted?  
Is this what you wanted?  
Oh

She started to nod her head and shake her hips.

Uh Wayne's World I'm the cashier I change girls You can go up my crain girl And Imma go down that drain girl Hey ah midnight cowboy My flow's a dog...down boy She was mouthing the words and trying to make Beast Boy dance with her

Hah my girl is a queen And she do what I say and I say what I mean Then I give it to her uncut Shakira, swing those hips like nun chucks Now, give it to me I want the best and the best things in life are free

Beast Boy started to dance and Katie stepped back to go all out for the chorus

You can have it all Anything you want you can make it yours Anything you want in the world Anything you want in the world Give it up to me

She was moving her hips and dancing incredably well, Beast Boy watched mesmerised.

Nothing too big or small Anything you want you can make it yours Anything you want in the world Anything you want in the world Give it up to me

Katie put her hands above her head and Ground her hips against Beast Boy's

What you get is exactly what you give Never really know until you try We're so ahead of this Got this she wolf appetite that keeps me up all night You know the way it works don't be afraid to ask Aim high when the target is low FYI I am ready to go People say men are just like kids Never saw a kid behave like this

She pulled away and continued dancing. Beast Boy Stood watching his mouth agape.

What you give is exactly what you receive So put me in a cage and lock me away and I'll play the games that you want me to play

She indicated with her hands for Beast Boy to join her. And he started going all out on the floor.

You can have it all Anything you want you can make it yours Anything you want in the world Anything you want in the world Give it up to me

he turned away from her for a moment and felt someone shove him, he turned around to see a large man walking away from him, but no Katie.

Nothing too big or small Anything you want you can make it yours Anything you want in the world Anything you want in the world Give it up to me

"Katie?!" Beast Boy looked around for her, but didn't see her anywhere "Katie?!"  
He heard a scream that was cut short come from outside.  
"KATIE!" He shoved everyone out of the way and the rest of the titans followed him, hearing him shout. Beast Boy pushed the doors open to see and unconscious Katie Being held in the hands of Mammoth, See-More was right beside him.  
"Put her down!" Beast boy took a step forward.  
"Uh, NO" See-More said a portal opened behind them and they walked through. "Katie!" Beast Boy leaped through the air where the portal had been moments before.  
He hit the pavement and whirled around to see the other Titans standing in front of the door.  
"We need to head home, with any luck she has her cell phone with her, we can track it's signal." Cyborg said.  
Everyone headed into the t-car and they were home in two minutes. They checked the computer, to find her phone on her night stand.  
"Blast! we need to find her!"  
"calm down Beast Boy, we will find her!" Robin said "I lost her once, I will NOT lose her again." Beast Boy turned about to walk out but he fell to his knees clutching his head "AH!"  
"Beast Boy?!" Robin crouched next to him.  
"My head, it hurts so bad." Beast Boy moaned raven floated over to Beast Boy and put a hand on his head.  
She opened her eyes.  
"It seems Katie's relationship with you has created a slight link between your minds. Which gives me good and bad news." Raven said "Bad news, we need to find her fast or she could be hurt severely. Good news is I can track her through your mind link."

duh duh duh! cliffhanger!!!!! Read on :) 


	9. Chapter 9

Raven crossed her legs and closed her eyes. She let her mind align with the path of Katie's and Beast Boy's connection. She flowed along it, following the thin wire of their connection. It twisted and turned a good mile and then slowed as it neared Katie. Raven pulled to a stop before she entered Katie's mind and Pin pointed the location before snapping back to her body. "One point six miles due east from Beast Boy's exact location." Raven said opening her eyes.  
Cyborg opened a hatch in his arm and placed it right on top of Beast Boy's head. "Got it, lets go."Beast Boy still clutching his head stumbled to the garage. Everyone else followed. It took them three minutes to get there. They pulled to a stop. Everyone stepped out of the car and walked around back. They found a door and stepped in quietly. They turned and weaved their way through the building until they heard voices. They slowly followed them until there was only one corner between them.  
"Are you sure this is the right location?" Mammoth asked "No," See-More said sarcastically "It was a coincidence that this run down factory has this equipment in it."  
"sorry" Mammoth grumbled "He should be here tomorrow." See-More said.  
"mmm.." Katie moaned faintly "Shut up,"See-More said There was an electrical noise and Katie screamed in pain "Titans! Go!" Robin said They emerged from the corner to be met by huge machines. In the center of the room there was a machine with a glass bubble in the center. Katie hung limply in the middle, her hands chained up. She was unconscious.  
Katie!" Beast Boy lunged forward Suddenly mechanical arms sprung up from the floor and snatched Raven and Cyborg up, white electricity coursed through them and they went limp. They were thrown into a couple of cages designed specifically for them. Other arms tried to snatch Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy but they dodged.  
Starfire's starbolts were useless and Robin's weapons bounced off without effect. The arms were impervious to their attacks.  
"AH!" Starfire was caught and caged.  
"Starfire!" Robin shouted and then he was caught too.  
Beast Boy struggled toward Katie but was caught too. "Katie!" He shouted before everything went black.

"uhhh..." Katie moaned as she woke up "Wha...?" She opened her eyes and looked around. She saw she was in a large glass bubble, surrounded by machinery. she looked farther into the room and saw something that jolted her awake. Five glass cylinders held her friends. They were all awake and trying to escape. Beast Boy was the first to see her eyes open. He looked like he was trying to talk to her but she couldn't hear, either her glass or his glass was sound proof, she couldn't tell. "well, well, look who woke up." See-More cackled "Hu hu hu" Mammoth laughed stupidly "Shut up" see-More spit at him "Let my friends go!" Katie shouted at him, struggling against her bonds. She lifted herself up and kicked at the glass as hard as she could.  
"Nice try, but this is harder then steel. Not that you could escape otherwise. You have no power." See-More cackled again.  
Katie could feel her anger rising. she started to glowing.  
"Let my friends go!" She screamed She shot a soul bolt at the glass but it did nothing.  
"Ooo, scary." See-More turned a dial "You know what I think? I think I want to see you squirm, so I think I'll mess with your friends when no one can do anything." See-More sat down at a computer and flipped a few switches. Five dials popped up. He turned them all to the right, five out of Fifty notches.  
They all grimaced but tried to shake it off.  
"What are you doing?!" Katie asked frantically "Nothing...yet."  
He turned the dials another five notches to the right. Starfire fell to her knees, Raven fell against the side of her cylinder. Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg swayed and put their hand against the glass for support.  
"Stop! Stop it!" Katie shouted. she stared in horror as her friends were hurt.  
"Nope," See-More turned the dial fifteen notches to the right.  
Starfire screamed and writhed in pain. Everyone standing fell to the floor. Raven clutched her chest and pushed her back against the wall, her eyes squeezed shut. Cyborg clutched his head as he kneeled. Robin collapsed on his side and clenched his fists. Beast Boy fell on his back and twitched in pain.  
See-More laughed.  
"Stop It! Stop It Now!" Katie screamed her entire body glowing. She felt fear, anger and sadness well up in her chest. See-More was having to much fun to notice.  
He turned the dial another ten notched up. Everyone cried out in pain.  
Starfire began convulsing on the ground. Everyone else was clenching in on themselves and clenching their teeth in pain.  
"STOP!" Katie shrieked and long tentacles of light burst forth from her. Her eyes blazed like tiny suns. Two tentacles wrapped around the cuffs holding her hands, turning them to dust. All of her tentacles surged out from her and hit the glass with so much force that it shattered. She rose into the air and her tentacles swarmed out from her, wrapping around machines and crushing them. They broke open The five cylinders holding the titans. They all looked at her in shock and awe.  
See-More watched in terror as her tentacles snatched him and Mammoth into the air. They were shocked violently and they passed out. She threw them into two of the cylinders the titans had been in and sealed them in.  
Everything in ruins, her tentacles of light receded and her eyes closed. She closed her eyes and drifted to the ground. Beast Boy ran forward in time to catch her.  
"Did...did I hurt anyone?" She asked faintly "No, Katie you saved us" Beast Boy said smiling down at her.  
"Huh...I guess I did."She smiled up at him "Beast Boy?"  
"Yes?"  
"can we get ice cream?"  
Beast Boy chuckled at her childish request.  
"Of course." He helped her up and they headed back over to the other titans.  
What they didn't know was that they were being watched. "Ah, good, now it is time for me to retrieve my daughter." A voice spoke from a dark corner.  
"of course master"

CLIFFHANGER!!! I am full of these recently! 


	10. Chapter 10

While they all got ice cream Robin was thinking about Katie's powers.  
"Raven" Robin called pulling Raven aside "Yes?"  
"I need your opinion about something-" Raven cut him off "Katie is no more dangerous then I am. She just needs to learn how to use her powers."  
"Alright, but what concerned me was when she asked if she had hurt anyone..."  
"She was scared of her powers, before I explained them to her. More then likely she hurt someone before by accident. That was the first time she ever really used her powers, She was scared she didn't use them right." Raven took a bit of ice cream "I think she handled them very well, if you ask me."  
"Thanks Raven." Robin joined the group again This time he pulled Beast Boy aside.  
"Beat Boy, I want to talk to you about something."  
"Shoot." Beast Boy said, leaning up against the wall.  
"It's about Katie," Beast Boy frowned at this "It's nothing bad, I just want to find something out."  
"If your asking me to interrogate her I won't do it." Beast Boy stood up straight and looked Robin in the eye "No, I just wanted to know if you knew about why she is afraid of her powers, Raven said that she might have had an accident that made her scared to use them."  
"No, I don't think that would be a good idea, she normally doesn't like to talk about accidents. I don't want to hurt if I ask." Beast Boy walked off and Robin stood there thinking.  
"Hey," Katie walked up to him and leaned against the wall "Hey, Katie" Robin said, unsure of what to do.  
"I was six," Katie said "What?"  
"I was six. When the accident happened."  
Robin nodded "My mom used to beat me, sounding crazy, always asking why I couldn't do the things my father could. I never knew my father, I have no clue as to who he is, other then my powers that I inherited from him." She looked down at her hands "When ever she came home from this club thing she would go to, she was worse. Once she came home in a rage, knocking over shelves and shattering anything breakable. Once she saw me she snatched up a lamp and threw it at me. I dodged but she kept throwing things at me."  
She crossed her legs "Eventually she managed to grab my hair and she dragged me across the floor, toward a window. I was terrified. I started to glow, like I would do sometimes, but nothing had ever happened before. Suddenly my mother was screaming on the floor, I didn't realize it, but I was turning her to dust. I couldn't stop it, couldn't control my powers. I was screaming next to her, unable to do anything besides watch myself turn my own mother into a pile of ash. Somehow my powers also started a fire."  
She stood up and looked Robin in the eye.  
"I ran away and I lived on the street ever sense. That was the only thing I ever lied to Beast Boy about, I do remember before I lived on the street. I just don't like to."  
"Oh." Robin said "I didn't let myself use my powers anymore, except for once, two years ago, and just a hour ago."  
"Two years ago...?"  
"That is something I really don't want to talk about, but no one was hurt, even if I was."  
"Oh, well, thanks." Robin smiled "I'm just spoiled in the way that I can normally learn anything and everything about someone, but I couldn't trace you."  
"that's fine, I know the feeling of wanting to know about someone."  
Katie turned and walked back to the group. Later that night she told her story to Beast were in her room sitting on the bed.  
"you didn't have to tell me all that." Beast Boy said looking at Katie "Yes, I did, I lied to you before and I told Robin. Anything I tell anyone one else, I tell you." Katie said "You told Robin?"  
"Yeah, I knew that he was wandering about it, and I had nothing to hide. I am stronger then I was when I met you, I'm not scared to think about it anymore. I now realize that it's not really my fault she died, and if I hadn't done anything, She would have killed me."  
"So you tell me anything you tell someone else?"  
"Yep, and I know what your hinting, I have never told anyone about the day I left. So you aren't going to find out. Besides, if I ever told someone, you would be the first person I would tell."  
Beast Boy smiled.  
"I've been thinking, would you like to go out again? last time was fun. Maybe we could go to a movie this time."  
Beast Boy blinked "Unless you want to ask me," Katie asked "Wait, go out... Like a date?"  
"yeah," Katie looked nervous "Dinner was a date, wasn't it?"  
"It was?" Beast Boy smiled "I thought it was..." Katie was looking down and blushing, she thought he didn't agree.  
Beast Boy lifted her chin so she was looking at him, "what movie do you want to see?"  
She smiled "Any thing, Beast Boy, if you don't think it was a date, you don't have to turn it into one if you don't want to."  
"No! I want to, I just didn't know if you felt the same way."  
"Beast Boy, you are adorable and sweet, how could I not feel the same way?" Katie leaned in closer. Their faces where two inches apart.  
"I was worried you didn't feel that way about me." She whispered "Katie, you are kind and beautiful, how could I not feel the same way?"  
Beast Boy leaned in a little farther, they were less then an inch apart.  
"I have always felt this way about you." They said at the same time Then they closed the distance and had their first kiss.  
Beast Boy left her room after saying goodnight and walked down the hall. he glanced around and, seeing no one, jumped and punched the air. He clicked his heels together and twirled in a circle.  
"Katie said it was a date?" Robin asked Beast Boy turned to see him leaning against the wall. BB blushed.  
"Yeah,"  
"And...?"  
"And nothing"  
"She kissed you?"  
"Well, Yeah" Robin smiled "Good luck."  
"Thanks, night" Beast Boy said before going to his room, and falling asleep.

I just learned how to see how many hits there are on my story and I was very happy to see lots of them. I was unsure how someone in Sweden could read this, but I figured they must have learned English in school or something. Anyway, several people are readin my story and following it, My request is that if you are bothering to read this far into the story, please go ahead and review. even if it is only to tell me that the story is alright. I want to know what you guys think! I should have the next chapters up soon! Also what I thought was odd was that even though people had read chap 9, no one had read chap 8... That was odd... 


	11. Chapter 11

"Good morning!"  
As usual Katie made breakfast and had it waiting for everyone when they woke up.  
Robin stepped forward  
"Katie?"  
"Yes, Robin?"  
"I think it's time you figured out a uniform." He held out a communicator.  
She beamed and glowed slightly, the communicator was enveloped in light and lifted off Robins hand, it flew over to Katie and fell into her open hand.  
"Thank you so much!"  
"Hey, you earned it girl!" Cyborg said.  
"I can not wait to see what glorious attire you select to adorn yourself with!" Starfire squealed  
"You know which breakfast is yours; I need to go get looking!" Katie said as she finished her breakfast and put her plate in the dish washer. Then she flew out of the room and down the hall.  
"I wonder what she will wear." Beast Boy said  
"Oh so do I!" Starfire said beaming  
Katie was in her room at her desk in front of the window, drawing out ideas for her uniform. An hour later her trash bin was full and she had the perfect design. quickly she took measurements for her waist, neck, arm lengths and every other place she needed to make her outfit. She threw on some cloths and snatched up a purse. She put her drawing with measurements in along with her wallet. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and flew out her window to the city.  
She headed to a fabric store and browsed their cloths before selecting several yards to take home. She borrowed a sewing machine and bought some thread and needles.  
She spent the next two hours cutting, sewing, trying on and repeating.  
When she was finally finished near the end of the day. She tried it on and nodded to herself. She ran to her bathroom and gave herself a quick hair cut. She snipped her hair so she had long side bangs and pulled up her hair in a pony tail, with the side bangs framing her face. She put on a pair of sandals she found that were perfect. They wrapped around her ankles and held them on tightly.  
She flew to the living room to show everyone her new look.  
Everyone turned and stared, Starfire was the first to speak.  
"Oh is it beautiful! I adore your uniform!"  
Katie was wearing a light yellow shirt without sleeves, it had a thin strap that wrapped around her neck, starting five inches beneath her right arm and eight inches beneath her left arm a white frill circled her stomach, in hung over her shirt and was sewn on. She had on yellow cheerleader shorts that matched her shirt. She had a gold arm band on her right arm. {Hard to describe, for some reason, I can't post the full link in the story, so go to my profile and use the link I put at the top}  
"Wow, Katie you look great!" Beast Boy said.  
"Thank you!" Katie said, pleased with her work.  
"It is very comfortable and stylish." She turned in a circle for everyone to see. She clipped her communicator onto her hip.  
"I'm ready for action!" Just then the siren went off.  
"Trouble!" Robin said everyone ran from the room to get to the location  
"Just in time to!" Beast Boy said to Katie, who smiled at the comment.

By the time the titans got there the building was in flames. Starfire flew in to search for people inside, Katie followed. She flew threw the flames calling out for whoever might be in near.  
"Hello!?" Katie called out  
She thought she heard a cackle  
"who's there?" She shouted, beginning to glow  
She definitely heard a cackle that time.  
"Show yourself!"  
She heard the cackle again and the fire seemed to grow brighter in one area.  
'Hello my daughter, you are progressing, we will meet face to face soon." The figure cackled menacingly and disappeared.  
The building Groaned and with out warning collapsed. Katie raised her arms above her head and a glowing yellow shield formed, protecting her from the falling debris. She heard Starfire call out to her.  
Still shielding herself she managed to fly out of the path of falling flaming pieces of building, Star was right behind her. Once the building was on the ground Katie turned and faced the titans with a strange look on her face.  
"Katie, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, taking a step forward.  
"I...I think I just met my father, sort of."


	12. Chapter 12

"You did?"  
"I...I think, he said that I was making progress and we would meet soon."  
Raven frowned  
"Did you see him?"  
"Not really, no, I saw something that looked like a person on fire."  
Raven shook her head.  
"This is not good, that is the sign of a demon."  
"Yes I know," she paused "My mother always went to this club thing that was like a Satanist group, but didn't worship Satan, They worshiped someone called Scathe."  
"Raven, isn't that a name used for your father?" Cyborg asked  
"Yes, but there was another Scathe, a friend if you will. He was just as horrible but he was killed long ago, that is why my father took his name."  
"I remember that once or twice, when the group would meet at my house, I heard them mention something called The Omen." Katie said  
Raven's eyes widened  
"what? Is that important?" Katie asked  
"Very," said Raven "Scathe and my father were demons, which are children of Satan. The Omen are a dying race that come from two demons having a child."  
"You said dying...?"  
"Yes, there must be only two female demons left alive, and normally humans are more appealing to the male demons." Raven said "anyway, The Omen are also dying out because the demons are afraid that they will be over thrown if more Omen are created."  
"Whoa," said Beast Boy "how can they be that powerful? I mean, we fought your dad and he was scary powerful."  
"The Omen are to be feared because of how easily they pass on their powers genetically to their children, even when they are half human. I am half demon and have very strong powers, The Omen are five times more powerful then I am, and their children can inherit up to three fifths of their power."  
"But how does that effect me? My mom was just some crazy woman who wanted to be part of the end of the world." Katie said, crossing her arms and shifting her weight.  
"Katie, I think you are the child of an Omen." Raven said "your powers may be far greater then I thought."  
"Is that a bad thing?" Katie asked  
"Yes and no. You having great abilities is not bad. The problem is, I think your Omen father will try to hunt you down and take you."  
"well we aren't going to let that happen!" Beast Boy said clenching his hands into fists  
"No, we defeated Trigon, we can kick this dude's butt to!" Cyborg said  
Katie smiled, touched that she had such great friends.  
"Yes, but my powers will not be as effective on this Omen as they were on my father, we need to help Katie access her full power so that we will be ready, or else her father might use her to start a multidimensional war. Plus, we don't know how many siblings she might have." Raven said  
"Well, I am not going to be the cause of war," Katie said frowning  
"Yeah, she's all for that 'World Peace' and 'Stop Hunger' stuff" said Beast Boy  
"well then, lets get training."

That night Katie had a dream, a vision.  
"Hello my child, we shall meet soon." The horrible wispy voice said.  
"What do you want from me?" Katie asked the flames that surrounded her  
"What everyone wants. Power. You can give it to me and you will give it to me." He cackled  
"I will never!" Katie hissed  
"You have showed signs of malice, you killed your own mother and feel no regret."  
"She tried to kill me, and she loved you, how can I miss her? I do feel regret though, I never wanted to kill anybody."  
"Yes you did, you could have stopped, but you didn't, you wanted her to die."  
"NO! I was six and had never used my powers before; I was scared and wanted to be left alone! I didn't know how to stop!" Katie yelled at the flames.  
"Whatever you say it does not matter, you shall hurt those around you and give me what I want. Or else"  
"or else what?"  
"Or else I will make you watch as you world falls apart and your friends are killed. But if you cooperate with me, I might let you keep them as pets."  
"I won't let you!"  
"No, but I will make you." The voice faded with the flames and Katie woke in a cold sweat.

Ideas please!!! I'm unsure as to what to write next. Please review and post ideas about what you want to happen, it might give me an idea. Suggestions are appreciated!!!!! :)  
-writersblock

I know people read this. You just need to click the little button right beneath this note and spend 45 seconds typing a review. I take anonymous reviews. So PLEASE! review, I am on my knees begging!


	13. Chapter 13

Katie's training was hard for everyone but Katie. They would throw everything they could at her and send her through the obstacle course. However, whatever they did,she defeated it with almost no effort at all. The only thing that slightly challenged her, was when Raven attacked her.

Raven's powers were closer to a demon's so they had a certain determination in them, but Katie still won easily each time.

"Ok," Beast Boy huffed "I don't think that training her this way will do anything."

"Yeah dude! She could kick all our butt's with her eyes closed!" Cyborg said, "Now, excuse me, but I really need to go recharge." He trudged off to the tower

"Wow! really? I feel great!" Katie said hovering above Beast Boy.

"Katie," Raven floated over to her "We aren't challenging you at all, this is supposed to be challenging. The only thing I can think to do now is research."

"How will research help me train?" Katie asked touching down so she was standing.

"I mean, we need to find out more about others like you, children of the Omen. If we can, we might learn more about your powers and that way, even if we can't challenge you, you will know more about yourself and where you came from."

"But...How will that help me. I don't get how reading will help me." Katie insisted.

"You need to understand this, all that training is, is gaining an understanding of what you can do. Because you are so powerful, training you physically will do nothing. So instead we need to give you an understanding of your powers some other way." Raven looked at her, trying to see if Katie understood

"Oh, so... training in books and training in obstical courses accomplish the same thing? Well then why doesn't everyone have their head in a book?"Katie was still puzzling over things

"Because," Raven started walking back to the tower "Not everyone will have books about themselves, the way I do."

Katie followed her and they were quite as they walked to Raven's room.

Katie was thinking over how everything made sense. Raven's mind was thinking over which books will have information that will be helpful to them.

In Raven's room they walked over to the large bookshelf. Raven skimmed over the titles, pulling out a book every now and then. After the entire book case was looked over Raven sat the seven books she had pulled out on her bed.

she handed one to Katie, and picked up one herself.

"Here, I need you to look for information. depending on the book, what we need will be a subcategory of demon and then under Omen. Or, if it is a book on demons, it will be a subcategory of Omen."

Raven began flipping through the books, finding what she needed and then reading instantly.

Katie opened her book and looked at the table of contents. She opened the book to the section on demons and then found the subcategory for Omen. Then she skimmed and found the part about their children.

'Because the Omen are a dying race, there are not many children left in the universe. Commonlyy, when an Omen finds a planet with compatable females, they willattemptt to sire many children.'

Katie paused, "Raven?"

"Yes?" Raven kept her eyes on the book

"Are Omen always boys?"

"Raven glanced up, "No, but if a female is born, she is normally killed quickly. Female Omen can pass on more power then male Omen."

"Oh," Katie looked back down and kept reading

'When a child is born, they will not show any sign of power until their fifth year of life. Children of Omen have many possibilities for power that are not restricted by their father. The types of power follow a very regular pattern. They are as follows in order of weakest to strongest power:

The ability to master any weapon easily. 13 out of 20 children have only this power.

The ability to fly. A very general power that 19 out of 20 children have.

The ability to shoot light from their hands and eyes. 9 out of 20 children have this power.

The ability to move objects with light. 11 out of 20 children have this power.

The ability to disintegrate objects with light. 5 out of 20 children have this power.

Having all of the above abilities. 3 out of 25 children have this power.

The most powerful of the children have all of said abilities that are stronger by 100 fold and they have identical of light that can support any weight and can do almost anything one can imagine. 1 out of every 1550 children will have this power.'

Katie stopped reading.

"Raven?"

"Yes?" Raven looked up

"You need to read this last part right here." Katie handed the book to Raven and pointed.

She watched Ravens face that betrayed no emotion.

"This is good," Raven said, putting the book aside "We need to see Robin."

* * *

They brought robin to the training room and Raven handed each of them one of Robin's poles.

"Robin, I want you to attack Katie as hard as you can." Raven said

"We already did this, she will win." robin said. Katie just stood there looking down at the pole in her hands skeptically.

"This time she isn't going to use he normal power, We saw something in a book and need to test it." Raven said, stepping back.

Robin huffed a sigh but got into stance. Then he started attacking. Katie reacted by raising her own pole and she blocked all of his blows. Then you could almost hear the click in her head as she blocked his attacks. Suddenly she was able to see his moves coming and calculate exactly where he would be open. She was all over him, and he was being bumped again and again by Katie's restrained blows from her fists, feet, and pole. Robin was put on the defensive and then the fight was over, Robin was on his back with her foot on his throat.

"Whoa," He said, taking her hand and getting up. His eyes lighted up at the challenge.

He grabbed two training samurai swords and threw one to her.

Then Robin pounced on Katie attacking again. this time, the fight was even shorter. and once again, Robin was disarmed and on his back.

Every weapon they tried, Katie beat him until he was down in under a minute.

"I give up." He huffed and sat down

Katie smiled. She was excited at her new found power.

Raven stepped forward, a tiny smile on her face.

"lets get back to our books and see if there is anything else."

Katie smiled and flew off after her.

* * *

Katie picked up a new book and skimmed through until she found more about Omen. She read it thoroughly, but it only held things they knew already.

She picked up an new book and the same was true for that one. She lifted the last book, about demons, and opened it to the section on Omen. She found the part about the children and began to read.

'children of Omen can be very powerful. Powers are inherited in every case, the strength varying. There are rare cases where an Omen will mate with a female who somehow passes on nearly 99% of all power to the child. In these cases, the child is able to turn into an Omen through certain unspecified means. The way to identify these women is very challenging. they are always the same as other women of their race physically, but have a slight genetic mutation that makes them different. It is assumed that the way these women get this alteration in their genetic makeup is that they my have a slight trace of demon or Omen in them. In such a way as that they might be the eighth generation of a family with one demon or Omen blood relative. normally the only way to identify these women are their eyes. Their eye color will change with no pattern or reason.'

Katie stared at these words. A memory from her early childhood flew into her head. she remembered a young girl asking her what color her eyes were and her moms eyes. Katie remembered very well that when she thought hard, she did not know what color her mothers eyes were. She kept on remembering a different time when she saw her mother's eyes, and each time she thought they were a different color. She read the last sentence on the subject.

'However, there is no way to guarantee that the child of these women will be such powerful beings, though female children are always less common and more powerful then males.'

"Raven, read the last paragraph of this page." Katie handed the book to Raven

Raven's eyes went across the page again and again as she read. She looked up at Katie.

"This is really interesting, what can you tell me about your mother?"

"I don't know which color her eyes were." Katie said

Raven nodded, "I think we've done enough research."


	14. Chapter 14

Katie's eyes flew open and she awoke in a cold sweat. She sat up and hugged her chest tightly. She heard a pounding on her door.

"Katie?! are you okay?" Beast Boy asked

Katie got out of bed and opened the door. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and rocked gently, trying to calm her.

'Are you ok? I had this bad feeling and came to check on you." He pulled them over to the bed so they were sitting down.

Katie nodded against his neck "my father sent me another nightmare." She said

"He sent one to you? What do you mean?"

"when I'm asleep he can send me dreams or visions or talk to me. He always shows me things that he is sure will happen if I don't do as he says," she took a deep breath to steady herself "tonight he sent me a dream, he had managed to take control of the earth and he killed all of you, slowly, and I had to watch."

She clung to Beast Boy like he would disappear any second.

Oh Katie," BB sighed and rocked her slowly. "I can stay in here if you want.' He morphed into a kitten and looked up at her.

She smiled down at him and he morphed back.

"Yes, please, but no animals, I want you here, not little animal you."

He smiled "alright,"

She lay down and he lay down behind her, she snuggled deeper into his chest and he wrapped his arm around her tightly.

Soon she had slipped into the best sleep she had had in years.

* * *

The morning light filtered in through her curtains and she sat up and stretched Beast Boy woke up when she moved and morphed into a cat and yawned. He stretched and then morphed back to normal.

"Good morning," He said

"Good morning," She replied She slipped out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

Beast Boy rubbed his eyes and stood up. He walked into the bathroom to see Katie changed and brushing her teeth. She held out a new tooth brush in its case and he took it, smiling. she rinsed her mouth and washed her face.

"Well, I'm going to go make breakfast." she said

Beast Boy rinsed his mouth "Let me help, I need to see how you cook so well."

She smiled and walked out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. She turned to face him.

"I cook the same way without my powers, but with them I can cook everything at once." Then things all over the kitchen were enveloped by her glow. Pans and cooking supplies flew to different places and began to cook the food. She would do a few things by hand and would measure spices. Something Beast Boy thought was different about the way she cooked, was that she wouldn't measure her spices, or taste to see if it was good. Instead she would smell the food to tell if she put enough spice in it.

Soon she had everything cooked and used her powers to set out the plates and load the dishes into the washer. Then she turned it on and sat down. You could smell the food and soon everyone else was in the kitchen and eating breakfast.

"Now that was very interesting." Beast Boy said, sitting on the couch next to her as they ate their breakfast.

"Thank you." She said

She put on a thoughtful face, "You know what's strange?" she asked

"many things, but which one are you talking about?" BB said with his mouth full

she smiled "Just the fact that I don't ever remember trouble being caused during breakfast, it always happens some other time."

"huh, I never thought about that, but your right." BB said thinking about how they always had breakfast uninterrupted.

Katie shrugged and finished her breakfast and washed it in the sink. She washed everyone else s and put them on the drying rack. Then she put away the dishes from the dish washer and flew back over to sit on the couch. She had been siting for five seconds when the sirens went off.

"Trouble! Titans Go!" Robin shouted.

Katie looked at Beast Boy "I rest my case" She said. Beast Boy smiled.

Everyone ran (or flew) out of the tower to the city.

* * *

Who greeted them made them very confused. There were four men flying in the air all about Katie's age. One of them had a bow and arrow on his back and was sending explosive arrows flying everywhere. Another was causing things to turn to ash, resulting in many falling things. The third was Shooting red bolts of light from his eyes and hands. The the last one was floating above them, overlooking the scene. When the titans arrived they stopped attacking.

"Good, your here" The rather important looking one said.

the other three formed a line below him and crossed their arms. All of them flew down and stood in front of them, each of them had their eyes on Katie.

"I'm Jared and this is Nick, Jimmy, and Ramone." He said, pointing to the other boys.

Nick was the archer, Jimmy was the disintegrate one, and Ramone was the one who shot light.

"It's good to see our half sister is well." The three said in unison

everyone's eyes widened at the revelation. Katie floated a little above them in a defensive stance. Her eyes narrowed.

"Don't look so hostile, you should warm up to me. After all, once father has conquered this weak planet, you are to be my bride." The important one said, obviously scanning her body with his eyes.

Beast Boy snarled at him, Katie sneered in disgust.

"Oh please, I would never be your bride." She spit the last word. "Besides, what makes you think you could take me?"

"You will be mine, you are my present from father." He looked important

Katie laughed "I doubt you are as special to him as you think, at the very least, he would make you wait for me. You would be waiting a long time."

The man grit his teeth and his eyes glowed red. Katie was unmoved. She crossed her legs and sat in the air.

"what can you do? What powers do you have?" She asked, turning it into a challenge.

He smiled overconfident, "I have the capability to do everything Nick, Jimmy, and Ramone can do. Also I can do something similar to goth chick over there." He nodded at Raven

Katie looked at him expectantly. She had expected him to be a bigger threat.

"Is that all?" she asked

The smirk was wiped off his face "Yes, why?"

Katie doubled over in laughter. The man looked at her with a mix of concern and fury.

"What's so funny?!" He asked, enraged.

"You? You are the most powerful sibling I have?" Katie chocked out around snickers

"If you know anything, Omen gather their strongest offspring first." He glowered at her.

"I could beat you easily!" Katie said

"I doubt that, you little girl. Your only a woman." He said, leaning back

"Wow, who's clueless now? if you knew anything, you would know that female offspring are stronger then males 90% of the time."

He snarled and suddenly a red bolt of light was flying at her. she caught it and it turned yellow. Then it dissipated into the air. She smiled.

"Well, we've learned what we need to know. See ya round" He said and then they all flew off.

Katie touched down next to Beast Boy.

"What was that about?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know." Katie said

"But I've got a feeling its not over yet." Robin said

"Me to."


	15. Chapter 15

**Okie Dokie, just got to tell all u people out there that I got OpenOffice for my laptop (the computer I use instead of my big thingy) So that means that I don't have to type in notepad, which doesn't have spell check, so I can post my chapters faster because I don't have to type it up and then transfer to a google doc to spell check, then transfer back to notepad because I can't put google docs on fanfic. :)Just thought I'd let you guys know... :P**

* * *

Back at Titans tower...

"Well, this is..." Katie paused, trying to think of the word

"Horrible? Revolting? Unimaginably awful?" Beast Boy listed off the words

"I was more leaning towards unexpected, but I suppose those work to," Katie said

"well, this is obviously a warning, something big is going to happen." Robin said

"EWWW!!!!" Katie said suddenly, everyone turned to look at her.

She looked around at their confused faces.

"I'm sorry, did you say something? I just realized that my half-brother who was sired within 9-months of me, is planning to marry me and go _all the way._" Katie shuttered and Beast Boy scowled at the thought.

"Yeah, that was established earlier." Raven said, slightly sarcastic.

"Anyway, we need to be prepared for an attack at any moment-" Robin was cut off by the big screen flickering on

"Hello Titans, Katie." The important one whose name Katie (and the author) still didn't know greeted them

"What?" Katie said annoyed.

"Just a friendly heads up, you will want to surrender now, or things might get challenging for you." The view zoomed out and you could see at least 100 or so boys floating around him.

"Aw, come on!" Katie said, flying up to the screen "I'm the _only_ girl?!"

Everyone looked at her funny again.

The main evil dude brushed it off "Father says to give you a chance to surrender. He might let you keep some of your friends as pets if they obey, sister."

"We will never surrender, we would sooner die fighting."Robin said, aggressively

The main evil dude chuckled "Thank you for the invitation."

Then there was only static on the screen.

"Well, I think it's safe to say they're a threat." Cy said

* * *

**Wow, this was a really short chapter... I didn't make it any longer, or else two separate events would collide into a chapter way to long. I'll hop to the next chapter.**


End file.
